


Carry the Weight of Me: a Nerdanel and Fëanor Playlist

by 2Nienna2



Series: Tolkien Fanmixes [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month, Bittersweet, F/M, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2
Summary: Love alters not where it alteration finds. Or does it? A bittersweet Nerdanel/Fëanor YouTube fanmix for B2MEM 2019.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Series: Tolkien Fanmixes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950328
Kudos: 2
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2019: Bingo Bash Redux





	Carry the Weight of Me: a Nerdanel and Fëanor Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> **B2MeM Prompts, Cards, and Numbers:** B14; Love alters not where it alteration finds (In the Words of Shakespeare), B7; Now the light is slowly beckoning you to the shore.-Light On the Shore by Karine Polwart (Song Lyrics 1—unclaimed)

```[Listen Here](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkeBq4GBQ0kMtMBpTwrErpK72ywte5vaQ)```

 **1\. No Light, No Light by Florence + the Machine**  
But would you leave me  
If I told you what I’ve done  
And would you leave me  
If I told you what I’ve become

‘Cause it’s so easy  
To say it to a crowd  
But it’s so hard, my love  
To say it to you all alone

 **2\. Landscapes by Talos**  
Snapped together in your landscape,  
we are heat stains  
Magnetized by the night, light as a feather  
I would suffer for your landscape  
In the moon haze  
All that’s left are our bloodlines

 **3\. Starlight by Muse**  
My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive

Now I'll never let you go  
If you promised not to fade away  
Never fade away

 **4\. Never Enough by Epica**  
Always wanting what your eyes can't see  
Feeling what your arms can't reach  
Thinking you are in need  
Always hearing what your ears can't hear  
Feeling what your arms can't touch  
Thinking you are incomplete

It was never enough that I gave to you  
All of the horror that you've put me through

 **5\. Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men**  
Soon it will all be over, and buried with our past  
We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love

 **6\. Hey, That’s No Way to Say Goodbye by Leonard Cohen**  
Walk me to the corner, our steps will always rhyme  
You know my love goes with you as your love stays with me  
It’s just the way it changes, like the shoreline and the sea  
But let’s not talk of love or chains or things we can’t untie

 **7\. Light On the Shore by Karine Polwart**  
If I could sail the seas of time then I would keep you from harm  
But I am no sailor and I cannot warn you  
Though there’s nothing in my life I ever wanted more  
Thank to keep you from the light that’s slowly beckoning you to the shore

Note: I think this song fits a lot of characters from the Legendarium in different ways. Specifically I was thinking of the last few verses for Fëanor and Nerdanel. The light could represent the light of the Silmarilli, or, taken more literally, the desire for Middle-earth. I like to think Nerdanel is talking not just to Fëanor here, but to her children as well.

 **8\. Enough to Go By by Vienna Teng**  
I only want to see if I can shake you out of sleep  
And bring you out under this flooded sky  
At any price

So carry the weight  
Carry the weight of me in your heart  
Carry the weight  
Carry the weight of me

Note: After an eternity has passed and the world has Changed, Nerdanel and Fëanor reconnect.


End file.
